Dell Latitude Series
}} Latitude is Dell's business laptop brand, designed and manufactured mainly by Compal and Quanta. The Latitude competes with the ThinkPad series from Lenovo (formerly IBM), the EliteBook series from HP and Travelmate series from Acer. The "Rugged (Extreme)", "XFR" and "ATG" models compete primarily with Panasonic's Toughbook line of rugged computers. Overview and product type The Dell Latitude is a laptop family from Dell Computers, intended for business use. By contrast, the Dell Inspiron is aimed at the consumer market and its specifications change regularly. Whereas Inspiron may change vendors or components several times over the course of a single model, the Latitude line generally retains identical components throughout its production. This design is intended to simplify maintenance and support tasks for large corporations, allowing components to be easily swapped between models. Dell Latitude D630 The lines of Dell Latitude personal computers are currently in the "E" series, which is the successor to the popular Latitude D, C, and X series. The Latitudes from the early 1990s up until the C*00 lines weren't in a set "series", instead going under the models CP and XP with modifiers at the end, e.g.: XPi, CP M233. In the past, the "mainstream" line was the 6 series, being the C6x0, D6x0, and E64x0 lines, but as of 2015 this line has been discontinued and replaced by both the 5 series and the 7 series. The 15" "Premium" line was the 8 series, until the E-series merged this line with the 6 series (Model numbers being along the lines of C8x0 or D8x0). The "budget" line was the 5 series, but as of 2015 the 5 series and 7 series Latitude laptops are the primary lines of Latitude laptops. The 3 series has replaced the 5 series as the budget line. Dell has also since dropped the E from the Latitude line (due to switching to a USB C/Thunderbolt dock system, rather than the e-Port analog pin-system docks), and the models just go by number now, e.g.: Latitude 5480, 5570. The second number in the model (As in, 5'4'''70 or 7'2'80) indicates the size of the screen in the laptop. The current Dell Latitude lineup is as follows: Latitude 3xxx series. Budget models intended for education or home office environments, available in 13.3"/14"/15.6" trims. Latitude 5xxx series. Mainstream line, available in 11.1"/12.5"/13.3"/14"/15.6" trims. Latitude 7xxx series. Premium "ultrabooks", available in 12.5"/13.3"/14" trims only. Latitude computers are also differentiated in their feature sets, due to their business focus. For example, they often include security features such as smartcard and contactless smartcard, and TPM security, which are not needed by most consumers. A lid clasp (as opposed to a magnetic latching system), DisplayPort video out (as opposed to HDMI), and support for legacy standards are all results of the requirements of the business market. Some models also have the capability of Latitude ON which can be selected during the configuration of the laptop. Latitude ON is essentially a system within a system. It requires a separate add on module which contains its own microprocessor and Operating system. This allows the laptop to function in the realm of a Netbook. Current models (List do not include rugged modifications). RFID (Optional) location on a Latitude E6410 Dell used the "E-series" name up through the 2016 models, and new 2017 models drop the "E." 12 and Dell E-Port Replicator with it. As of February 2017, Latitude computers are available in three series: the 3000, 5000, and 7000. The 3000 series is designed to be entry-level, similar to the previous Latitude E55xx and Latitude E54xx laptops. The 5000 series is mid-range, similar to the Latitude E64xx and E65xx. It includes a high performance subseries whose model designations end in 1. These devices are available with higher-TDP processors, discrete graphics and NVMe SSDs. The 7000 series consists of high-end Ultrabook computers, introduced in 2014 with the Latitude E7440 and E7240. Aside from the 3000, 5000, and 7000 series, Dell also provides an Education and Rugged Series of Latitude computers. The Education series laptops are designed for use in educational institutions. They're not especially powerful, and are more geared towards office applications or internet-based applications. The Rugged series laptops are similar to the previous Latitude XFR computers. They are designed with extra durability in mind. xx00 Models (2019) * '''7400 2-in-1': 14.0" Ultraportable 2-in-13 * 7400: 14.0" Ultraportable4 * 7300: 13.3" Ultraportable * 7200 2-in-1: 12.3" Ultraportable 2-in-15 * 5501: 15.6" High-Performance6 * 5500: 15.6" Mainstream * 5401: 14.0" High-Performance * 5400: 14.0" Mainstream * 5300 2-in-1: 13.3" Mainstream 2-in-17 * 5300: 13.3" Mainstream * 3500: 15.6" Essential8 * 3400: 14.0" Essential * 3301: 13.3" Essential * 3300: 13.3" Education 9 Previous Models xx90 Models (2018) * 7490: 14.0" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 7390: 13.3" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 7390 2-in-1: 13.3" Ultraportable 2-in-1 (8th gen Core i3, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 7290: 12.5" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5591: 15.6" High-Performance (8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5590: 15.6" Mainstream (7th gen Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5491: 14.0" High-Performance (8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5490: 14.0" Mainstream (7th gen Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5495: 14.0" Mainstream (AMD Ryzen Pro Mobile: 3 2300U, 5 2500U, 7 2700U) * 5290: 12.5" Mainstream (8th gen Core i5/i7) * 5290 2-in-1: 12.5" Mainstream 2-in-1 (7th gen Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 3590: 15.6" Essential (7th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 3490: 14.0" Essential (7th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5, 8th gen Core i5/i7) * 3390 2-in-1: 13.3" Essential 2-in-1 (7th gen Pentium/Core i3, 8th gen Core i5) xx80 Models (2017) * 7480: 14.0" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 7389: 13.3" 2-in-1 Ultraportable (7th gen core i3/i5/i7) * 7380: 13.3" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 7285: 12.5" 2-in-1 Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 7280: 12.5" Ultraportable (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 5580: 15.6" Mainstream (7th gen Core i5/i7) * 5480: 14.0" Mainstream (7th gen Core i5/i7) * 5289: 12.5" Convertible Ultraportable 2-in-1, non-detachable keyboard (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 5285: 12.5" Convertible Ultraportable 2-in-1, detachable keyboard (7th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 5280: 12.5" Mainstream (7th gen Core i5/i7) * 3580: 15.6" Essential (7th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * 3480: 14.0" Essential (7th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * 3380: 13.3" Essential (7th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * 3189: 11.6" Education Convertible 2-in-1 (Pentium N4200 Intel 7265, Celeron N3350) * 3180: 11.6" Education (Celeron N3350) Exx70 Models (2016) * E7470: 14.0" Ultraportable (6th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E7270: 12.5" Ultraportable (6th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * 7370: 13.3" Ultraportable (6th gen Core m3/m5/m7) * 7275: 12.5" Ultraportable 2-in-1 (6th gen Core m3/m5/m7) * E5570: 15.6" Mainstream (6th gen Core i5/i7) * E5470: 14.0" Mainstream (6th gen Core i5/i7) * E5270: 12.5" Mainstream (6th gen Core i5/i7) * 5175/9: 10.8" Ultraportable 2-in-1 (6th gen Core m5/m7) * 3570: 15.6" Essential (6th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * 3470: 14.0" Essential (6th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * 3379: 13.3" Essential 2-in-1 (7th gen Core i3/i5) Exx50 Models (2015) * E7450: 14.0" Ultraportable (5th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * Latitude 13 7350: 13.3" Convertible Ultraportable 2-in-1 Tablet (5th gen Core M) * E7250: 12.5" Ultraportable (5th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5550: 15.6" Mainstream (5th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5450: 14.0" Mainstream (5th gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5250: 12.5" Mainstream (5th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * E3550: 15.6" Essential (5th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) * E3450: 14.0" Essential (5th gen Celeron/Core i3/i5/i7) Exx40 Models (2013/2014) * E7440: 14.0" Ultraportable (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) * E7240: 12.5" Ultraportable (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) * E6540: 15.6" Mainstream (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 Mobile) * E6440: 14.0" Mainstream (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 Mobile) * E5540: 15.6" Mainstream (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) * E5440: 14.0" Mainstream (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) * E3540: 15.6" Essential (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) * E3440: 14.0" Essential (4th gen Core i3/i5/i7 ULV) Exx30 Models (2012/2013) * E6530: 15.6" Mainstream (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6430: 14.0" Mainstream (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) (Ivy bridge processor) * E6330: 13.3" Mainstream (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6230: 12.5" Mainstream (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5530: 15.6" Essential (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5430: 14.0" Essential (2nd gen core i3) or (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7 year 2014) * 6430u: 14.0" Ultraportable (3rd gen Core i3/i5/i7) standard docking, only over WiGi docking station D5000 and integrated dell wifi card Exx20 Models (2011/2012) * E6520: 15.6" Mainstream (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6420: 14.0" Mainstream (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6320: 13.3" Ultraportable (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6220: 12.5" Ultraportable (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5520: 15.6" Essential (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5420: 14.0" Essential (2nd gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5520m: 15.6" Value (Celeron/Core2Duo) * E5420m: 14.0" Value (Celeron/Core2Duo) * E6420 XFR: 14.0" Fully Rugged (2nd gen Core i5/i7) * E6420 ATG: 14.0" Semi-Rugged (2nd gen Core i5/i7) Exx10 Models (2010/2011) * E6510: 15.6" Mainstream (1st gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6410: 14.1" Mainstream (1st gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E6410 ATG: 14.1" Semi-Rugged (1st gen Core i5/i7) * E5510: 15.6" Essential (1st gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E5410: 14.1" Essential (1st gen Core i3/i5/i7) * E4310: 13.3" Ultraportable (1st gen Core i3/i5/i7) Exx00 Models (2008/2009) * E6500: 15.4" Mainstream (Core2Duo) * E6400: 14.1" Mainstream (Core2Duo) * E6400 ATG: 14.1" Semi-Rugged (Core2Duo) * E6400 XFR: 14.1" Fully Rugged (Core2Duo) * E5500: 15.4" Essential (Celeron/Core2Duo) * E5400: 14.1" Essential (Core2Duo) * E4300: 13.3" Ultraportable (Core2Duo) * E4200: 12.1" Ultraportable (Core2Duo) Other Models * XT3: 13.1" Convertible Touch Tablet & Pen (Core i3/i5/i7) –Release Date: August 2011 * XT2: 12.1" Convertible Touch Tablet & Pen (Core2Duo ULV) * XT2 XFR: 12.1" Convertible Touch Tablet & Pen –Fully Rugged (Core2Duo ULV) * 2100 10.1" Netbook * 2110 10.1" Netbook * 2120 10.1" Netbook * Z''' 16.0" Thin and Light The previous series is the Latitude D-series, on the Dx30 revision. The models are the D4x0 (12.1" Ultra Mobile), D5x0 (14.1 or 15.0" standard aspect screen except for D531, plastic case, value model), D6x0 (14.1" Corporate model) and D8x0 (15.4" high-resolution model) most models are based on the Intel Core 2 Duo and the Intel Santa Rosa chipset, with the exception being the D531. Ever since the D420, D620, and D800, the D-series features wide aspect LCD screens: 12.1", 14.1", and 15.4" respectively. Latitude D6x0 series The Latitude D6x0 series is the 14"/14.1" corporate model. It aims to combine heavy-duty power with reasonable portability, and differs primarily from D8x0 series in screen size. All are two spindle designs, with a "D-bay" modular bay which can interchange optical drives, a second hard drive, floppy disk or a second battery. All models have a smart card socket, PCMCIA socket, and 9-pin serial port, a "D-dock" port for docking station or port replicator, and have an internal socket for an 802.11 wireless card. The D600 and D610 share a common form factor, battery socket, and have a parallel printer port. The D620 and D630 share a common form factor, battery socket, and do not have a parallel printer port. Both have support for an optional internal Bluetooth module, a socket for an optional mobile broadband card, and have an external switch for disabling any wireless connections. Latitude D600 The D600 (and simultaneously introduced D800) was released on 3/12/2003. These were Dell's first business-oriented notebooks based on the Pentium-M processor. The Latitude D600 series used the first-generation "Banias" or Dothan Pentium M chips running on a 400 MT/s FSB on DDR memory. It had a PATA hard drive and a D-series modular bay, and used an ATI Radeon 9000 GPU. It had a 14" screen, in regular (non-widescreen) form factor. Unlike later D6x0 series machines, both memory sockets were accessible from a single cover on the bottom of the system. Most, if not all Latitude models prior to the Latitude Dx20 series had a near-clone Inspiron, in the case of the D600, it was the Inspiron 600M. Differences include that the 600M does not work with the Dell D-Dock, and the case styling is slightly different. The motherboards, screens and hard drive caddies are all physically interchangeable. The Latitude D600 used a PA-10/PA-12 charger and came with a DVD drive, 2 x USB, 1 x TV, 1 x network, 1 x parallel, 1 x serial and 1 monitor output. The hard drive is accessible through a cover on the left hand front side of the lower case and is secured by 1 screw. After removing the screw, the hard drive can then slide out. Latitude D610 The D610 (released in 2005) was an update of the D600 design; it used a slightly modified D600 chassis and a newer Pentium M chipset ("Sonoma" with 533 MT/s FSB). This chipset was the first Intel mobile chipset to use DDR2 Memory, versus the DDR in the Latitude Dx00 series. For space saving purposes, instead of having both RAM chips on the bottom of the laptop, one RAM slot was moved to the top of the motherboard which could be accessed by removing the keyboard, whereas the other RAM slot remained in the area it had been located at previously. Unlike the D600 and prior midrange Latitudes (The 6xx series, dating back to the C-series) you had a choice of standard integrated Intel Graphics (GMA 900), or a discrete ATI solution (Radeon X300). Latitude D610 Audio-Out "whining" Some Dell Latitude D610 units with a dedicated ATI X300 graphics card seem to have problems with the audio-out jack. Symptoms of this problem include a noise or whine when an audio device is connected to the audio-out jack. Up to this date Dell does not have a clear solution to this problem.10111213 Latitude D620 In March 2006, Dell introduced the D620 (and the D820), its first business-oriented notebook with a dual core processor available. Initially available with the interim "Yonah" Core Duo processors, it was sold with the first-generation mobile "Merom" Core 2 chips once those became available from Intel in the Fall of 2006; both run on a 667MT/s bus. It was initially sold with Intel integrated graphics, but an option to upgrade to a discrete Nvidia GPU became available after a few months. It replaced the raised pointing stick with a "low profile" model, and introduced the option of 4-cell and 9-cell batteries in addition to the standard 6-cell model. It uses DDR2 memory and is compatible with both PC2-4200 (533 MHz) and PC2-5300 (667 MHz) memory. Although the D620 accepts a maximum of 4 GB of physical memory, it cannot be used fully, because of the 32-bit physical addressing limitation of the 945 Core 2 mobile chipsets Intel-945GM/PM-chipset, (not related to the BIOS or the use of a 32-bit or 64-bit OS), restricts the usable memory by the operating system to 3.5 GB, or 3.3 GB with on board video (memory is shared). The D620 has one mono speaker located in the base below the touchpad. It has no option to expand to stereo without using external speakers or headphones. There was no near-clone Inspiron model for the D620. Latitude D620 problems All early D620 models were known for faulty LCD screens. The early models suffered from light bleeding, where a black screen would show light bleeding in from the bottom of the screen. This wasn't fixed until almost a year into production. In addition, some D630 screens are known for having bad LCD pixels. The D620/D630 and D820/D830 were available with an Intel integrated GMA or Nvidia graphics chip. Most Nvidia models will suffer from early failure of the graphics chip due to the switch to lead-free solder and "underfill" of the BGA. The computer industry at the time had just switched to lead free solders without redesigning cooling systems. This in turn led to undesirable heating cycles of the more brittle solder causing micro fractures to quickly form. NVIDIA was found liable for these failures, causing a multimillion-unit recall, not only of some Dell notebooks, but also some HP, Compaq, and Apple products.14 The failure manifests itself by stripes or "artifacts" on the LCD AND also an external screen or by the total absence of an image. Dell tried to prolong the lifetime of the Nvidia chips with a BIOS update which causes the fan to run more continuously and thus reduce the strain from repeated heating/cooling cycles on the graphics chip. They also have bad overheating problems. Latitude D630 Released in 2007 the D630 is an update of the D620 design. It differed most significantly in being based on the newer "Santa Rosa" (mobile 965) chipset, which supported the 800MT/s models of the mobile Core 2 Duo (both the Merom 7xx0 series and later the Penryn-based 8x00/9x00 series.) It also had newer versions of the graphics processor options, support for Intel's "Turbo Memory" flash cache (although this uses the same card slot as the mobile broadband card), and support for internal Wireless-N. It also added a 4-pin Firewire IEEE1394 port. It uses DDR2 memory and is compatible with PC2-5300 (667 MHz), and PC2-6400 (800 MHz) memory will work at PC2-5300 speeds. The optional nVidia graphics on this series of laptop are to be avoided due to overheating issues where the GPU would develop cracks in the solder. This was mostly due to temperature fluctuation but the graphics chips also ran much hotter than they were meant to. The D830 series, despite having more room for cooling the chip, suffered from the same issue. The D630 unofficially will accept a maximum of 8 GB of physical memory, however, a BIOS update is required. Unlike the D830, the D630 only has one speaker. Latitude D630c The D630c was a slight variant model of the D630, featuring a "manageable" version of the motherboard chipset unavailable on the standard D630. Unlike the D630, the D630c model laptop could not be ordered with Intel graphics, it shipped only with the nVidia graphics chip. As a result, all of the Latitude D630c laptops will eventually fail if used, that is, unless they have already failed previously. It also could only be ordered with the Intel 4965AGN wireless card, you couldn't order it with Dell's wireless options or lower end Intel wireless cards. Latitude D631 The Latitude D631 (released in 2007), similar to the D531, was a variant of the Latitude Dx30 series that had AMD processors instead of Intel. However, it is very rare inside the United States due to it not being an option to order on Dell's website. You can find some that originated in the United States, but those were special ordered over the phone. They were sold alongside the D630 as standard equipment in select international countries, but while not being that rare internationally, they didn't sell as many units as the D630 series (And even D630c series) laptops did. As a result, not much information about specific chipsets, graphics chip options (If there were any), or any other features can be found online for specifying details. Latitude D8x0 series The Latitude D8x0 series is the 15.4" corporate model; unlike the D600 and D610, all feature a widescreen form factor. All are two spindle designs, with a "D-bay" modular bay which can interchange optical drives, a floppy module, a second hard drive, or a second battery. All models have a smart card socket, PCMCIA socket, and 9-pin serial port, a "D-dock" port for docking station or port replicator, and have an internal socket for an 802.11 wireless card. A Dell Latitude D820 running Windows 7 Professional. The D800 was Dell's first widescreen Latitude notebook. The D8x0 series models roughly parallel the technology in the D6x0 models other than for screen size; they do not share a battery form factor with the D6x0 series. The D820 and D830 add an ExpressCard socket, not available in the D6x0 series. The D830 is capable of accepting 8 GB of physical memory with updated firmware. The D800 equated to the Precision M60, and the D810 to the Precision M70. They were for all intents and purposes identical except for the graphics card, certification and in the case of the M70, the lid. The near-clone Inspirons for the D800 and D810 were the Inspiron 8500 and 8600; the D820 and D830 share hardware with Precision models M65 and M4300 respectively. There are even known cases of "mixed-mode" samples of the latter, where the Dell-recorded type according to the service tag and markings differs from the BIOS-reported type with an identical service tag. Both Latitude D820 and D830 have stereo speakers mounted on both sides of the keyboard. Latitude D5x0 series The Latitude D500 series is a set of "entry level" business models; they are built on a 15" non-widescreen form factor, although models before the D530 were sold with both 14.1" and 15" screens (the 14.1" having a wider bezel.) They are 2-spindle devices (removable optical drive interchangeable with D6xx/D8xx machines), and roughly follow the technical generations (chipset and processor-wise) of the D6x0 and D8x0 series. The D530 was Dell's last non-widescreen Latitude model. The Latitude D531 was also available, being the cheapest Latitude available at the time due to using AMD processors and cutting back on a few features. It was essentially a D830 with no PC Card slot, no trackpoint, an option for a 14" screen (If this was chosen it would have a similar wider bezel as on the earlier D5xx series machines), an AMD-based motherboard. DVD Drives, Screen Assemblies (If the laptop was ordered with the 15" screen), RAM, and Hard Drives/Caddies were interchangeable. Latitude D4x0 series Dell Latitude D410 running Red Hat Enterprise Linux The D400 and D410 were 12" non-widescreen (4:3 aspect ratio) ultra-portable notebooks, roughly following the technology of the comparable generations of the series. The D400 had a design that was similar to the D610 and came with a ULV Pentium M (Banias). The D410 came with a ULV Pentium M (Dothan). The D420 and D430 are 12.1" widescreen ultra-portable notebooks. The D420 came with either an Intel Core Solo U1300 ULV 1.06 GHz, Intel Core Duo U2400 ULV 1.06 GHz or Intel Core Duo U2500 ULV 1.2 GHz. The D430 came with either an Intel Core Solo U1400 ULV 1.2 GHz or Intel Core 2 Duo U7600 1.2 GHz; the U7700 Processor (1.33 GHz) was later made available as an option. A Dell Latitude D400 running Linux Mint and a D410 running Windows XP. While the D8x0, D6x0 and D5x0 models were all introduced simultaneously with each generation, the D4x0 series were generally introduced a couple of months after their counterparts. Also, since they use ULV (ultra-low-voltage) processors and chipsets, and are generally less powerful, the technology does not correspond as closely as it does between other models in each generation — for example, the D420 uses the parallel ATA hard drive (1.8") rather than the SATA (2.5") interface in the D520/620/820. In a 22C° ambient the D430 U7700 processor has been measured to run from 62C° at idle to 85C° under heavy system loads, that is, within 10C° of Intel's max. temperature rating for the processor.[citation needed] The D4x0 series has been replaced by the E4200 model. Latitude C series The Latitude C-series notebooks covered the range of processors from the Pentium 166 MHz to the Pentium 4-M. Models in this series included the CP (Pentium processors), CPi (Pentium II processors), CPx, C600 and C800 (Mobile Pentium III processors), CPt, C500 and C510 (Celeron processors), C400, C610 and C810 (Pentium 3-M processors) and C640 and C840 (Mobile Pentium 4-M).15 A Latitude C500 C series laptops were notable for their consistent and interchangeable accessories across this wide range of processors. The series was one of the first to offer the UXGA 1600x1200 resolution display and included a NVidia GeForce MX400 32 MB video accelerator to complement the display requirements. A robust design made it a favorite in harsher climates; however, this design lacked the visual appeal of many of its competitors.16 The most popular of the C-series included the C800, C810, C840, and later the C640.[citation needed] The later C-series models mostly had near clones sold as the Inspiron 4000 and 8000 series: * C840 cloned as the Inspiron 8200 and Precision M50 * C810 cloned as the Inspiron 8100 and Precision M40 * C800 cloned as the Inspiron 8000 * C640 cloned as the Inspiron 4150 and as the Inspiron 2650 * C610 cloned as the Inspiron 4100 * C600 cloned as the Inspiron 4000 * CPxJ cloned as the Inspiron 3800 * CPxH cloned as the Inspiron 3700 An interesting note on the C840 is that it was the last Dell notebook (along with its sister models the Inspiron 8200 and Precision M50) to have both a "fixed" optical drive as well as a modular bay, making it a "three-spindle" notebook. The modular bay could also be used for a second battery identical to the primary battery rather than a special modular bay battery. It used a Pentium 4-M processor and DDR SDRAM.16 The Dell C840 can support up to one gigabyte of RAM in each of two slots, for a total of two gigabytes in all. The GPU can also be upgraded on the C840/M50/i8200, from a GeForce2 Go to the Quadro4 Go 700 from the Precision M50. Other models The Latitude ATG was a semi-rugged version of the D620, and was Dell's only semi-rugged offering, while their fully rugged offering originally consisted of the Augmentix XTG630, a D630 in a fully rugged case, and later the D630 XFR. The ATG as well as the XFR have a protective glass glued on top of the screen that often has glue leaking onto the display causing air bubbles to form. Latitude XT The Latitude XT was a touch-screen convertible-tablet computer. Latitude XT problems In July 2008, Dell released multi-touch touch-screen drivers for the Latitude XT Tablet, claiming the "industry's first convertible tablet with multi-touch capabilities."11 Dell has partnered with N-trig, providers of DuoSense technology, combining pen, capacitive touch and multi-touch in a single device. N-trig's DuoSense dual-mode digitizer uses both pen and zero-pressure capacitive touch to provide a true hands-on computing experience for mobile computers and other digital input products over a single device. A large number of user reports suggest that the Dell Latitude XT suffers from a major problem.17 The N-Trig digitizer interfaces to the XT by an internal USB port.18 Users report that any other USB device which is plugged in may, and usually does, prevent the N-Trig applet (program which controls the features) from identifying the N-Trig hardware. In addition, there have been reports that certain other drivers, such as iTunes Helper, may cause this or a similar problem. Other users report no problems from iTunes. According to the reports, this still leaves the dual sense but without Multi-Touch and other advanced features, "which render the auto and dual mode useless. The digitizer will only start working again after consecutive reboots."19 There have also been reports that the driver may crash, catastrophically or non-catastrophically, leaving no screen input at all. A re-boot may solve the problem, but often users found that the driver installation is damaged, requiring a re-installation of the drivers. But the install program will not un-install if it doesn't recognize the N-Trig hardware. In this case, the alternatives are (1) restore the entire operating system from backup, (2) manually un-install by erasing all N-Trig programs and drivers then editing the registry to remove all references to N-Trig, then re-install the N-Trig software, or (3) do a complete re-install of Windows. These problems have been reported both with XP and Vista, 32 and 64 bit. In addition, Dell sells a MediaBase with an internal DVD drive. The drive also interfaces by way of a USB connection inside the MediaBase. Most, but not all, users of the MediaBase report that it prevents the drivers from loading. NVidia GPU problems Many D620/D630 and D820/D830 models (and related Precision models) with NVidia mobile GPUs may experience graphics failure. A Class Action Lawsuit settlement by NVidia was reached where certain Dell models were provided with replacement motherboards at no expense. Recall affecting D Series batteries Dell posted notices to many of their laptop customers on August 14, 2006, saying that the Sony batteries on the D410, D500, D505, D510, D520, D600/D610, D620, and D800/D810 models were prone to bursting into flames, or even exploding.2021 The batteries on any of these computers purchased between April 2004 and July 18, 2006 were supposed to be removed and the computers run on AC power until replacements arrived.22 Problematic Sony batteries led to battery recall programs at other laptop companies, including Hitachi,23 Toshiba,24 Lenovo (IBM)25 and Apple.26 Technical specifications The majority of Latitude laptops are built to order. Operating System: Windows, FreeDOS, or Ubuntu for some models. E-Family (2007-current) D-Family (2003-2007) X-Family (2002-2011) C-Family (1999-2002) All screens have a TN active-LCD matrix and a CCFL backlit. ! colspan="3" |Screen ! colspan="3" |Dimenshions (mm) ! rowspan="2" |Weight |- !Type !Maximum !Type !Clock rate !Controller !Allocated memory !Type !Resolution !" !Height !Width !Depth |- !C400 |2001 | |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 830M |SDRAM– 133 MHz |1 GB (2 slots)a |Integrated (chipset) |166 MHz |Intel Extreme Graphics |32 or 64 MB |Cirrus Logic CS4205 |3Com 10/100 LAN |CCFL |1024×768 18 bpp |12.1" |26.6-30.5 |290 |238 |1.63 kg (4-cell battery) |- ! colspan="20" | |- !C540 |2002 |Inspiron 4100 |Mobile Intel Celeron |Intel 845M |DDR1 – 266 MHz |1 GB (2 slots) | rowspan="3" |Discrete | | colspan="2" |ATI Mobility Radeon 7500C (32 MB) |Cirrus Logic CS4205 |V.92 capable 56K MDC softmodem |CCFL |1400×1050 32 bpp |14.1" |36,5 |319 |254 |5.73 lbb |- !C510 |2001 |Inspiron 4000 |Intel Celeron (PIII-based) Mobile |Intel 830M |SDRAM – 133 MHz |1 GB (2 slots) | | colspan="2" |ATI Mobility Radeon M6P (16 MB) |Cirrus Logic CS4205 |Dell TrueMobile 1150 Mini-PCI Wirelessc |CCFL |1024×768 32 bpp |14.1" |36,5 |319 |254 |5.73 lbb |- !C500 |2000 |Inspiron 4000 |Intel Celeron Mobile mini-ZIF |Intel 440BX |SDRAM – 66/100 MHzd |512 MB (2 slots) |133 MHz | colspan="2" |ATi Mobility Radeon M3 (8 MB) |ESS Maestro 3i |3Com 10/100 LAN 56K V.90 Mini-PCI modem |CCFL |1024×768, 18 bpp |14.1" | | | | |- ! colspan="20" | |- !C640 |2002 |Inspiron 4150 |Intel P4-M |Intel 845M |DDR1 – 266 MHz |2 GBe (2 slots) | rowspan="3" |Discrete | | colspan="2" |ATI Mobility Radeon 7500C (32 MB) |Cirrus Logic CS4205 |V.92 capable 56K MDC softmodem |CCFL |1400×1050, 32 bpp |14.1" |36,5 |319 |254 |5.73 lbb |- !C610 |2001 |Inspiron 4100 |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 830M |SDRAM – 133 MHz |1 GB (2 slots) | | colspan="2" |ATI Mobility Radeon M6P (16 MB) |Cirrus Logic CS4205 |Dell TrueMobile 1150 Mini-PCI Wirelessc |CCFL |1024×768, 1400×1050, 32 bpp |14.1" |36,5 |319 |254 |5.73 lbb |- !C600 |2000 |Inspiron 4000 |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 440BX |SDRAM – 100 MHz |512 MB (2 slots) |133 MHz | colspan="2" |ATi Mobility Radeon M3 (8 MB) |ESS Maestro 3i |56K V.90 Mini-PCI modemc |CCFL |1600×1200, 32 bpp |14.1" |38,5 |319 |254 |5.51 lbb |- ! colspan="20" | |- !C840 |2002 |Inspiron 8200 Precision M50 |Intel P4-M |Intel 845MP |DDR1 – 266 MHz |2 GBe (2 slots) | rowspan="4" |Discrete |220 MHz | colspan="2" |nVidia GeForce4 440 Go (64 MB) |Cirrus Logic CS4205f |Mini-PCI Wireless card capable |CCFL |1600x1200, 32 bpp |15.1" | | | | |- !C810 |2001 |Inspiron 8100 Precision M40 |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 815E |SDRAM – 133 MHz |512 MB (2 slots) | | colspan="2" |nVidia GeForce2 Go (16 or 32 MB) |ESS Maestro 3i |56K V.90 Mini-PCI modemc |CCFL |1400×1050, 1600×1200, 32 bpp |14.1 / 15" | | | | |- !C800 |2000 |Inspiron 8000 Inspiron 2500 |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 815E |SDRAM – 100 MHz |512 MB (2 slots) |105 MHz | colspan="2" |ATi Mobility Radeon M4 (8 or 16 MB) |ESS Maestro 3i |56K V.90 Mini-PCI modemc |CCFL |1600×1200, 32 bpp |15" |44,5 |330 |276 |7.67 lbg |- !CPx J650GT |1999 |Inspiron 3800 |Intel PIII Mobile |Intel 440BX |SDRAM – 100 MHz |512 MB (2 slots) | | colspan="2" |ATI Mobility Rage Pro M1 (4 MB) |ESS Maestro 3i |56K V.90 Mini-PCI modemc |CCFL |1024×768 32 bpp |14.1" |45 |320 |255,5 | |- | colspan="20" | # '''^ 1 user-accessible # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' with CD-ROM module # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' Optional # '''^ PC66, or PC100 specially selected RAM # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b Motherboard supports 1 GB SODIMMs (unavailable at time of laptop release, regular configuration is 2x215 MB) # ^''' on Intel 82801CAM ICH3-M South Bridge # '''^ with FDD module |} L-Family (1999-2006) All screens have a TN active-LCD matrix and a CCFL-backlit. CS-Family (1998-1999) CP-Family (1997-1999) XP-Family (1994-1998) Latitude XP noticed as a first laptop with a optional Lithium-ion battery.40 For XPi and earlier models BIOS limited to an 8.4gb or smaller hard drive. XPi CD is a last mass-market laptop with a optical trackball. History E-Family * 21 May 2012: E6230, E6330, E6430, E6430s, E6530, E5430, E5440, E5510,E5530, E6430 ATG41 * 8 Feb 2011: E5420, E5520, E6220, E6320, E6420, E6520, E6420 ATG laptops and XT3 convertible tablet42 * 8 April 2010: E6410, E6510, E6410 ATG43 * 12 August 2008: E-Family (E4200, E4300, E5400,E6500 E5500, E6400, E6400 ATG)44 D-Family * 28 June 2007: D430 announced45 * 9 May 2007: D630, D830, D531 announced46 * 16 January 2007: ATG D620 announced47 * 20 June 2006: D420 announced48 * 2 May 2006: D520 announced49 * 29 March 2006: D620, D820 announced50 * 26 April 2005: D510 announced51 * 1 February 2005: D410, D610 and D810 announced52 * 12 January 2004: D505 announced53 * 19 May 2003: D400 announced54 * 10 April 2003: D500 announced55 * 12 March 2003: D-family (D600, D800) announced56 C-Family * 11 July 2002: C640 announced * 12 November 2001: C400 announced57 * 25 September 2000: C600, C800 announced58 * 25 October 1999: CPx H500GT and CPt V466GT announced59 : Some of the earlier Dell laptops lacked a built-in Ethernet network adapter well into the Internet age, CPx H500GT was one such model. * 23 August 1999: CS-line (R400XT) announced60 * 14 June 1999: CPi R400GT, CPi A400XT, and CPi A366ST announced61 * 4 May 1999: CPt-line announced * 5 January 1999: CPi A366XT and A300ST announced62 * CPi D266XT (BIOS Ph 7/30/98-2001): PII-266, 512 KB cache, Intel i440BX; 13.3 1024×768 TFT; 256 MB max, 2 EDO SoDIMM slots; 4 - 20+ GB, two PCMCIA, two modular bays, PS/2, VGA, parallel, USB 1.1, audio in/out. Windows 98. * 1997: C-family announced (with CP-line) XPi-Family * 1996: Dell Latitude XPi P133ST, NeoMagic NM2070 video chipset, 24MB of memory (8MB on motherboard), 1.2 GB hard disk, PCMCIA modem card, 10.2" SVGA (800x600) TFT display, Windows 95 with possibility to partition and install Linux, Desktop Survival Guide Ultraportable * 28 June 2007: D430 announced45 * 30 March 2005: X1 announced63 * 29 July 2003: X300 announced64 * 6 May 2002: X200 announced65 * 4 October 2000: LS H500ST announced66 Value * 6 November 2006: 131L announced67 * 23 March 2006: 120L announced68 * 8 March 2005: 110L announced69 * 13 April 2004: 100L announced70 The Latitude 100L is a near-clone of the Inspiron 1150 and is also closely related to the 1100,5100,and 5150. The Latitude 110L is a near-clone of the Inspiron 1000. Category:Dell Products Category:Dell Laptops